50 Percent Chance
by Roxius
Summary: Ryuuzaki and Misa are alone, and the young genius detective brings up an interesting hypothetical question of sorts. LXMisa with a bit of mentioned one-sided MisaXLight. Warning: Light buys KFC! Please R & R!


Ryuuzaki, better known as L, and Misa Amane were the only two people in the room at the moment. The rest of the investigation team, along with Light (who pleaded to go for some reason when he saw Misa holding up a condom), had left to get some take-out for dinner.

At the moment, Ryuuzaki was sitting hunched over in a chair while Misa was skimming through an old fashion magazine.

"20 percent...30 percent...40 percent..."

Misa looked up from her magazine (she was reading an article about herself) when she noticed Ryuuzaki was staring at her while counting out these percentages aloud. His wide beady eyes kinda creeped her out, but Misa had to admit he had a sweet personality when he had a chance to show it.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki-san?" Misa asked inquisitively. Ryuuzaki shrugged and stuck a few sugar cubes in his mouth. "...I was counting the percentage of how much I believe your breasts aren't implants..." he said after about a minute.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Of course they're real!" Misa snapped, "Besides, Misa's breasts aren't even that big in the first place! Stop being such a pervert!" Ryuuzaki smirked slightly and shrugged his shoulders again. Chewing lightly on his nails, Ryuuzaki said in a sarcastic tone, "Of course...I knew that already..."

Misa, in her rage, tossed a book at the messy-haired genius's head and exclaimed, "God, will you stop messing with me? Why do you keep doing things like this! You make fun of Misa and you claim my dear Light-kun is actually Kira! Are you jealous or something? Tell me!"

An empty silence fell over them, Misa's heavy breathing the only thing that made any noise. Ryuuzaki had turned away from Misa and he became perfectly still, his eyes now glued to the various monitors in front of him. Misa sighed and planted her tight ass back down on the couch, now too upset to even continue reading anymore.

"50 percent..."

Misa cringed her teeth and clenched her fists. "Not this again! I told you-" Before Misa could continue ranting once more, Ryuuzaki held up a hand to stop her. His back still turned to her, Ryuuzaki said, "Allow me to explain, Misa-sun...say there was a 50 percent chance I loved you..."

A deep crimson flush formed on both of Misa's cheeks. She had no idea what he was suddenly talking about, but she didn't try to stop him.

"At 50 percent, that means there is a half-chance I could harbor deep feelings of affection towards you. There is a 50 percent chance I want to be the one you love, not Light-kun. There is a 50 percent chance that I would rather give up my life as a genius detective just so I can be with you..."

As Ryuuzaki said this, his face remained as emotionless as ever. It was almost as if he had purposely planned out every single word down to the last letter. Still blushing furiously, Misa thought, 'Wow...I...I don't even know how to react to this...it's all so sudden...'

Ryuuzaki took a quick sip from a cup of coffee nearby and continued to speak. "Now, there is still another 50 percent left. That 50 percent goes towards a bit of silly jealous hatred. A hatred mainly focused on Light-kun, because he is the one who you love, and not me. That final 50 percent also tells me to forget about going after a girl who's already taken and just end the Kira case as soon as possible. The two 50 percents contradict each other...do you see? How would you feel about all this if it were true?"

"I...I..." As Misa struggled with her words, she thought about everything that conspired between her, Light and Ryuuzaki. Light was always cold and indifferent towards her...Ryuuzaki was kind in his own weird way. Light never seemed to want to have anything to do with her, and Ryuuzaki always seemed to know how to make her smile.

'Light...why does it have to be like this? Can't you...can't you see how much I'm in love with you? ...WAS in love with you...?'

Although Misa was still completely clueless about exactly what Ryuuzaki was trying to get across, she did realize what was most important: his true feelings. Wrapping her arms around him and kiss his head gently, she whispered, "I don't think I understand it all, but...thank you for telling me that, Ryuuzaki-san."

A little smile graced Ryuuzaki's lips and he replied, "It was just a hypothetical question, Misa-san. I-" He was about to say more, but Misa silenced him with her lips. Exactly what kind of emotions were running through their bodies to suddenly push them into this state were unknown, yet Ryuuzaki and Misa were almost about to really start making out.

His kisses were sloppy and messy, but it wasn't his fault; this was his first kiss after all. Ryuuzaki had never found the time to practice something so trivial. Of course, Misa didn't mind. As she gently moved her hands up and down his back, their tongues began to entangle. 'Oh god...Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry for calling you perverted...even though you still kind of are...'

That was when Light and the others finally returned with KFC in hand. Upon witnessing the scene, Light burst out into laughter, Soichiro's entire body turned deathly pale, Watari (who had been busy telling them of his days as a youngster) applauded Ryuuzaki for 'finally nabbing one', Matsuda, Aizawa and Ukita were also speechless.

What made it even more disturbing was that it took a few minutes for Ryuuzaki and Misa to finally realize the others had come back. "You could have at least told us!" Misa exclaimed furiously at Matsuda. Her face was still completely red from the make-out session she and Ryuuzaki had only moments ago.

Ryuuzaki, however, was smiling widely to himself as Watari patted him on the back.

'100 percent...'


End file.
